My Friend, The Tree
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: AU: Morty is a troubled boy, living in a village where he is treated like an outcast. The only friend that he has is a lone tree that stands near a cliff. However, there is a bit more to this tree…and he's also a bit more to Morty than just his only friend… Warnings: alternate universe, Rick/Morty, Rick is a tree!, PWP smut including humping and anal penetration


AN: I have no idea where this came from, but take it anyway. This is one of those rare cases that I wrote in the middle of the night without being fully aware of it…so it tends to be weird.  
On a positive note, there is beautiful artwork for this fanfic! The cover art was done by rickxoxomorty (on Twitter) and DaddyDevilish (also on Twitter) has made a nsfw piece that you can find here - Twitter (ddoott)com(slash) DaddyDevilish (slash) status (slash) 1114013650308730880  
Thank you both for drawing these amazing masterpieces! Everyone, please go and check them out!

Warnings: alternate universe, Rick/Morty, Rick is a tree!, PWP smut including humping and anal penetration

* * *

**My Friend, The Tree**

It was at the brink of dusk, the sun already on its slow descent towards the horizon, when one young villager weaved his way through the adjacent small forest. He didn't stop until he reached a cliff that was bare save for one tree.  
The boy with brown hair took a seat underneath it, leaning with his back against its worn bark and looked up at the branches that suddenly seemed to hang lower as if they were trying to shield him like a canopy from the rest of his surroundings.

"They were arguing again today," he spoke his troubles aloud. "They are threatening to throw me out now and keep telling me to find a job. I'm really trying, but no one in the village wants to hire me. You know how they are…"

"Don't listen to their shit, Morty." A deep rumble came from within the trunk. "Your father doesn't have the right to judge, being the useless bum that he is. An-and if they really do kick you out, you can always stay here."

"Thank you, Rick."

The boy turned around to hug the tree, looking up at something, which looked like a human's face. With a little fantasy, you could see the two knotholes as its eyes, one broken droopy branch as its slightly crooked nose and underneath it, a cut in the wood that would resemble a mouth.

Morty or rather Mortimer had been visiting this old tree for a long time. In the beginning, he had found this secluded place and kept revisiting it, feeling an odd sense of comfort while he shared his problems aloud. He kept talking about his arguing parents who obviously weren't happily together. They were forced to marry after one night of too much alcohol and a very literal roll in the hay in the neighbor's barn with Beth ending up pregnant. At least his father had been noble enough to take his part of the responsibility instead of leaving his mother as an unmarried, pregnant and shamed woman…not that their reputation in the village hadn't been tarnished by the circumstances under which the marriage occurred.

He also kept telling about his older sister, who had been fed up by the arguments, the beatings and the depreciation of their self-worth that their parents put them through and left one night, just like that, leaving Mortimer behind to deal with the aftermath.  
The boy also told about the bullying that he had to endure from the other villagers of his own age, having often a fair share of bruises to show after an especially vicious and one-sided conflict. Mortimer just wasn't the type to fight back, rather wanting to avoid getting in trouble as much as he could.

The old tree had taken everything in silently for weeks before one day he responded to the boy who had been pathetically weeping against his trunk, offering few small words of comfort. Instead of becoming frightened of the talking tree, Mortimer felt himself only drawn closer to his only companion and he kept visiting his friend every single day since.

Of course, this didn't help his reputation in the village. The other villagers were talking about him, claiming that there was something wrong with him because he was talking to a tree and they avoided him as if whatever mental illness that he must have, was infectious.  
However, Mortimer stopped caring about that, already used to being treated as an outcast even if he didn't enjoy it.

The boy had no idea if Richard, or Rick as the tree had asked to call him, was a magical being or just a spellbound human. He certainly wasn't able to curse other people, nor could he magically change the weather or work any sorts of miracles. At best, the only thing he was capable of was moving some of his branches, but otherwise he was as stationary as any other tree.

For as much as they were talking, the old plant didn't share much about his past with him. The only thing he let him know was that he had been at this place for a very long time already.  
Often, when every worry had been relieved from the human boy's soul, they would sit in silence and just enjoy each other's company. Other times, they would look at the starry sky overhead and the old tree would share his wisdom with him and point out constellations by name, impressing his small companion.

At one point, Mortimer wanted to help his friend, thinking of ways how to rip Rick from the isolation that he was cursed with. It would have been great if he could just dig his roots free and carry him all the way back to the village, so Rick could be surrounded by the hustle and bustle of life and he could also watch more over Mortimer from their yard.  
However, it was sheer impossible to transport the big and heavy tree to the village – especially on his own. Rick had told him that he didn't mind the loneliness, having grown used to it and cherishing it all the same. Still, it didn't mean that he minded the boy's presence, admitting that he cherished that even more and so the small human had given up on his pipe dreams and stuck to visiting his friend as often as he could.

Their time spent together made them closer to one another. Some summer nights, Mortimer would fall asleep against the trunk and Rick would cover him with his branches, vowing to keep potential harm like wild animals away from the resting human. When the boy would wake up the next morning, nestled in the protective embrace of his only friend, he would feel so warm and secure, more than he ever even felt in his own home.  
And one day, their closeness reached a new level, as Mortimer uncurled from the comfort of the branches, stood up and placed his lips against the cut in the bark that would be the tree's mouth.

Rick hadn't pushed him away or discouraged the boy even though he knew that Mortimer would have to face the repercussions if one too nosy villager would witness this. It was out of his own selfishness though. Enjoying the human's attention too much to give it up and sacrifice his own happiness for the good of his companion's health and safety.

Thus brought them to the relationship that they had at present time and Mortimer hugged the trunk a little tighter as he pressed kisses against the rough old bark.  
Branches reached down to caress his body and the boy quickly stripped out of his dirty shirt and holey pants to follow the steps of their ritual, ingrained in his head through daily repetition.

He shuddered as his lover's leafs caressed his bared skin, Rick always trying to be gentle to not cut or scratch him up even though it sometimes did happen. Mortimer never minded though, knowing that it wasn't on purpose.  
He trusted Rick, more than he trusted anyone else in his life. Simply because the other was special. Rick was his friend. His lover. His everything at this point.  
He was the only one who called him Morty. The only one who had bothered to shorten down his birth name and christening him with a nickname that only he would ever use for him. The only one who was allowed to call him by this special name that Rick had gifted him with.

Morty moaned softly as he rubbed with the length of his body against the trunk while still feeling his lover's caresses on his sides and back. His nipples hardened quickly as they lightly caught in the small grooves, the rough texture of the bark stimulating in a way that nothing else ever could.  
He could also feel his member swelling, filling out and growing to full hardness and he bit his lower lip softly as he rubbed his lower half more frantically against his lover with barely repressed grunts.

Rick didn't stay idle through all of that, directing his branches lower and caressing the soft, round buttocks before carefully spreading those luscious globes and sliding between them. His little lover repaid him with a delicious moan as he gently breached him, only introducing the tip of one branch inside.  
Of course, he knew that the human was used to this kind of intrusion and could take more. It's been a long while since the first time that he had penetrated the boy, their current encounters a far cry from the awkward and slightly painful earlier attempts at trying this.

Morty was just as glad as Rick that he had grown accustomed to this enough for it to be barely painful anymore. If anything, he loved the slight agony that was still part of the uneven and hard wood entering him, which always fueled his pleasure and drove him to new heights.  
Readily he pushed back against his lover's intrusive branch, mewling as he took more of it inside him and feeling a mix of knobby wood, tiny bending twigs and few small leaves scraping against his insides.

Nails clawed into the bark as the boy found himself in the dilemma of having to decide between one of two urges. On one hand, he felt the need to hump the tree and rub his pulsing erection against it. On the other was the craving to move against the intruding object in his ass.  
Trying to find an even balance between both desires, he moved back and forth, gasping and panting loudly as he did.

Thankfully, his lover began to move anew, meeting Morty's every backwards thrust and sliding deeper inside him. The boy moaned loudly, his tongue lolling out and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he could feel parts of Rick rubbing against his prostate with every motion. He was clawing the bark so hard now that it threatened to break under the force, but the old tree didn't seem to care about the possible danger that he was threatened with.

Morty could feel his steadily approaching climax building up, but he knew that it could be better. As pleasurable as it would be for him to come like this, clinging to Rick's trunk and feeling this hard and uneven object thrusting into him, there was more.

As if reading the human's mind, a single root, which looked different from all the other ones that dug into the ground, lifted itself up and stuck proudly skywards.  
Even in his near delirium, Morty noticed it. Having actually waited for this moment.

The branch left him and his empty hole clenched longingly around nothingness as he shakily let go of the trunk to near that one root.  
Without hesitation, he lowered himself to sit on it, remembering the first times he had to try to take it inside him. It had been too big, its girth just too thick for it to fit.  
Only after lots of time patiently stretching himself and practicing had he finally managed to take it inside and enjoying his lover in this way.

He knew that Rick enjoyed it, too. At least the pleasured sounds that he would make when Morty rode this part of him led the human to believe that it was also a pleasurable experience for the tree. Though they had never talked about it, he was convinced that this root was especially sensitive and Rick would be able to feel him more intensely and find it more pleasant to be touched there than anywhere else.

As if to prove him right anew, his lover groaned as he guided the tip inside his twitching entrance and slowly sat down on the special root. While the tip was rounded and breached him still with relative ease, the wood, which was slightly more even than Rick's branches, but also a little knobby, forced his insides open wider to an almost unbearable level.  
Still, Morty knew that he could take it and slid further down, forcing himself to breathe through the process.

"That's it, Morty. Ju-just like that. Slow and easy." Rick encouraged him, his rough voice practically a growl.

It took a while, but eventually Morty had taken as much of the root as he could comfortably fit inside. Still, he needed a moment to adjust to the feeling of such utter fullness.  
Panting, he leaned forward, resting his sweaty forehead against the wooden body of his lover. His thighs were trembling, having trouble carrying his weight even though he was kneeling now. The sensation in his backside a sensory overload for his weak human body.

The boy murmured softly as he felt the gentle touch of twigs and leaves stroking against his sides again. Taking the encouragement, Morty steadied himself against the trunk and lifted his hips, feeling the wood drag against his inside deliciously.  
His breath escaped him as a soft moan, the noise mirrored by a low rumble from Rick and he only stopped once nothing more than the tip was left inside.

With more hastiness, he sunk down again, the movement more fluid than before and Morty mewled with the motion. While the root felt smooth, the knobs were additionally stimulating and at the current angle, the hard wood brushed teasingly against his sweet spot as he rutted back into it again and again.

Movements became more frantic as the voices of the lovers rose with the passion and Morty let gravity aid him with every drop. Not able to take any more, the boy removed one hand from its stabilizing position to pump his weeping erection in a matching rhythm.  
With the added stimulation and his lover's encouraging mumbled words and sounds, it took only a few rises and plunges more before the boy reached his climax and spilled his seed in powerful spurts, staining the bark of his lover. In the midst of his orgasm, he felt a pulsing sensation in his anus as Rick poured his sap inside him, too.

The first time, Morty had been weirded out by the sensation and confused about the thick and sticky liquid that leaked from his entrance afterwards, but he was used to it now. Welcoming it even.  
Still panting heavily and slowly coming down from his high, Morty leaned against the trunk again, placing lazy kisses on the rough wood and weakly hugging his lover.

Still seated on the protruding root, he slowly began to doze off despite his current position being less than advisable for a comfortable slumber.  
Before sleep fully claimed him, Morty was thinking how lucky he was. Even if he was an outcast and his only friend and lover was "merely" a tree, he could never have wished for more than this.

Rick wrapped his branches around the resting boy again, shielding him with his leafs against the cold of the night and the rest of reality. He selfishly wanted to keep Morty here forever, right by his side, in his embrace for all eternity even if he knew that it wasn't possible.

The boy would have to leave soon, trying to find a job in another village since he had no such luck in his current one. Even if he would find work here, Rick knew that Morty wouldn't have much time to visit him as often.  
And even if by some miracle, the boy would still spend as much time with him as he was now, the human would eventually grow old and die, leaving Rick all alone again.  
He was a tree, had lived for so many years and would live for hundreds more and he hated to think that one day he would have to return to the solitude from before he had met his tiny lover…

* * *

AN: Important advice: Please don't go out and attempt to have sex with trees. You might seriously injure yourself doing that. The trees (and their inhabitants) will also not like it. Please stay healthy and treat nature kindly.


End file.
